


A Stressful president of Hiden Intelligence

by Cross_Z_Magma



Category: Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 16:04:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20876936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cross_Z_Magma/pseuds/Cross_Z_Magma
Summary: This is my Aruto X Izu as i can't find a story i am satisfied there fore i created this





	A Stressful president of Hiden Intelligence

"Finally! Now that the paperwork is done, I just need to organize some files from my computer" Said Aruto, after organizing all the files he found a locked file. Curious, he search around the room to find any clue to unlock the file, after 20 minutes, he found a note left by Korenosuke Hiden, Aruto's Grandfather, stating that the password for File Project Stress 001 is 382937291, and a small line stating that the file can only be open by the president and when he is stress, not having a second thought, he just left the sticky note on his computer before leaving for home.

The Second Day, Aruto arrived at his workspace before seeing his table filled with more paperworks then yesterday, with no choice, he proceeded with his work, after completing his half the amount of work, he felt the tremendous amount of stress he accumulated from all the work, he then saw the note and remembered about the file, putting his work asides, he switch on his computer and went through the files to find Project Stress, he keyed in the passcode and a blueprint appear, looking at it properly, he realized it is his assistant Izu's blueprint.

however the blue print only showed her genitals and her breast and there is a note at the bottom saying that Izu can be use as a sex machine, being aroused, aruto summoned Izu into his office. when Izu entered the office, Aruto said "Izu I am very stress and i need your help." Izu replied " how may I help you?" Aruto Replied "I saw Project Stress and found out that you have a genital, how about we have sex" Izu replied "But president I don't think it is appropriate now", however Aruto demanded for it now.

Having no other choice Izu requested to have a shower before the main event, which aruto approved even though he felt that there is not a need for that, 10 mins later, Izu came out of the toilet and wore a more sexy uniform before entering the president's office, seeing how sexy Izu is, Aruto's can't wait and brought her to the hidden location of his office where the bed is the and the started the foreplay. 

They started with a kiss before moving on to aruto's cock, she suck and lick his balls causes him to moan so loudly that if the wall are not soundproof it would be heard by the employees of the company, aruto was pleasured to the point he climax before sex but he still felt that he can go on so he demanded Izu to do blowjob for him before he slowly penetrate inside Izu and fuck her with all his might and Izu cried as her vagina is so sensitive and elevated he sex experience. 

After 10 Mins he climax in her and hot cum starts to seep out bit by bit, aruto ask he whether she wants anything, Izu replied "I want to have more sex now" so aruto agreed and then went on for 1 Hour with a 2 min break in between before getting back to work and destroying rogue humagear


End file.
